Crossing Identities
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: basically what would happen with a Dean vs Hardison confrontation via season 4 of 'spn' and season 3 of 'Leverage? includes eliot & parker, dean & anna.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: since my two fandoms seem to be Supernatural and Leverage, and at the moment I'm stuck on both of my on-going stories, I decided to do a two-shot_****. First semi-crossover for me, but includes my two favorite canon (is that right?) couples.**

***~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-*~spn*-***

The 30 year old man walked into the Irish bar with a redhead at his side. She came up to about his shoulder with bright green eyes and a pale color. Both their eyes looked as if they'd seen too much in the dark side of the world. Dressed similarly in black shirts, blue jeans, and brown leather jackets, he scoped out the exits and all the people before spotting a booth in the back. His eyes met those of a long haired man who was just a few years older and turned to the red haired girl. "Grab us some beers?"

"Ok, baby." She kissed him lightly before heading to the bar.

"Dean Ross Winchester, what the hell you doing in Boston?" a southern accent thicker than his own asked.

"Son of a - Well, if it isn't Eliot 'I'll beat your ass' Spencer. I could ask you the same thing."

After the two men exchanged a manly hug Eliot faked a punch at the young hunter. "Still got it, huh kid? Good job."

"Of course if you're going to do my job," Dean smirked. Then noticed a small, wild eyed blonde at his friend's side.

"Psst! Eliot, who's this?" She loudly whispered, tugging on his sleeve.

Eliot looked at his companion then back at his old friend. "I used to work for Dean's daddy and... uncle," he told a half-truth. "Ol' Singer still going as you kids' uncle?"

"Hey! I ain't a kid anymore, just hit 30," the hunter laughed as he took a seat towards the doors just like the hitter. "And yes, Bobby's still kicking and family."

The red haired young girl walked over to the table handing him a cold beer. "Here you go, Dean," she smiled and looked at the group. The girl was well beyond years of what she looked like but as of late she still wasn't comfortable in crowds. Whether due to their lives as hunters or her former time in a mental facility before finding out she was an angel...

"Thanks, sweetheart." Then whispered "it's alright, come sit," before she sat next to him. He draped an arm across the back of her shoulders and kissed her again. "Spencer's an old friend. El, this is Anna."

"Anna Milton? _The_ Anna?" Eliot raised a brow at the other couple's chuckles. It sounded so much how Dean had been introduced to his angel.

"That's me," she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, ma'am. Heard a lot about you from this boy." He went to tip the brim of his ballcap before realizing it wasn't on his head anymore. "Damnit, Parker!" He turned to his crazy thief and saw said blue hat on her head and one of her grins awaiting him.

"Sorry, El," she blushed. "But can I keep it?"

The hunter and former angel watched as the hitter growled at the thief and she stared back blankly. To anyone else he would have seemed scary but then he smirked and tapped the rim of her - um his hat and _almost_ cracked a smile. "Yes, for now. You're just gon' steal it anyway."

"Yup! I would." Parker then threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek loudly. "Love you Eliot."

"Yeah, yeah, you too, darlin'." He turned and head and muttered, "there's something _wrong_ with her."

Dean and Anna started laughing at that point, the man breaking out in near hysterics. "Well, well if it ain't Big, Tough Eliot Christian Spencer giving in to a girl. She's got you whipped, bro."

"Shut it," he growled. "I hear you ain't much better," he teased. Then turned to Anna, "how long you been with this idiot?" he asked good natured. He was just a few years older than Dean but always felt the need to protect him as Dean had with Sammy.

"Almost a year now. Since that night..." She watched with a smile as he acknowledged what she meant. He knew about the world of hunting and supernatural; his younger brother Lindsey had been in the dark end of magicks but Eliot remained a retrieval specialist. He had met John Winchester some 12 years ago when his brother was killed by a vampire.

"How's John and Sam."

"Sam's doing good, sleepin' a bit in the car right now, had one of his rough nights ya know?" Dean nodded as the hitter did. "Dad um... He uh -" Not finishing his sentence the young hunter just shook his head and looked down.

The couple of thieves watched as Anna squeezed his hand and whispered something. Dean had told Eliot a bit of how Anna knew him before they met last year. When he had heard from Bobby that his friend had died, damn he felt worse than any beating. Then he found out about his resurrection when Dean dug himself out and was looking for his little brother.

Parker spoke up, not liking the tension. "So Eliot tells us you're good at pool!"

He looked towards the back at the table that'd been set up a few weeks ago. "Yup been playin' since I was old enough to feed Sammy. He been teaching you?"

"Yeah but I still don't get why you'd want to put balls on a rack."

Dean and Anna both threw puzzled looks and Eliot just shook his head. "So, Winchester, you wan' play a few?"

He looked at Anna who nodded that she'd be fine before he kissed her cheek and got up. "Show me what you got, Spencer. I bet you're getting rusty in your old age."

The hitter just laughed and led the way. A few turns into the game he heard his girlfriend speak up. "Ooo Eliot, Nate and Hardison are back."

"I guess they got Sophie to her part of the job ok."

Dean smiled and looked to the door. Anna watched though as it faded and ice seemed to take over her boyfriend's body. She shot to his side as he dropped the pool stick.

Dean felt the color drain from his face and his heart raced. There in front of them was and older man with black curly hair about his dad's age. Nate, he'd heard about him. But he wasn't the problem. The black man next to him was; he was dressed differently but he was sure it was him.

Jake Talley...


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: sorry if this is ooc_****.**

Eliot tensed into 'defense and protect' mode as he felt the anger/grief/pain roll off his young friend. A few people turned as the clatter of a pool stick was loud; and Nate's brow furrowed at the newcomers his teammates were with. Parker was perched on a nearby table staring confused at the feelings being passed.

Then Hardison spoke. "Hey, Eliot, man, you didn't tell us you had _friends_; this is a first! Hey girl, what's your name?" the unknowing geek asked of Anna and tried flirting.

There was a growl as Dean moved in front of her. Eliot reached out but knew better than to touch his friend when in 'kill mode'. "Dean? Kiddo, what is it?" using his old nickname.

"He - he's the one who -" The Winchester shook his head violently, face going red from anger and probably not breathing. "How the _hell_ did you survive?" he growled at the hacker.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Son, calm down," Nate spoke. "What's going on?"

"Shut up!" the hunter snapped. "I _said_ how...the...hell...are you back? Did Yellow Eyes resurrect you? You know what, I don't care 'cause now I have the chance to kill you myself!" And before anyone could stop him, Dean was flying out of Anna's grasp and tackling the hacker.

Grunts, growls, and a few choice words were sent as he pummeled the young kid. "I'm going to make sure you stay dead! How did you even survive eight bullets? You're going to pay, bastard!"

"Hey, Dean, stop it!" Eliot screamed going to pull him off. Hardison had gotten a few hits in but Dean was still strongest. "Winchester, stop, you're goin' to kill him!"

"Back off, Spencer, this is _my_ job!" the words came out hoarse.

Sam, upon hearing glass breaking, woke up and ran into the bar. Dean was in danger. But it was his older brother who had the upper hand; beating up some man and three others trying to break it up. "Dean, what are you doing?" He'd never seen him go so wild, not even on a demon.

"Sammy, stay back!" he cried. Eliot, with the help of Nate and the bartender Tom managed to pull the enraged hunter off of the geek. Eliot got him safely into a position where he couldn't do more damage.

By now Anna was crying and Parker was frozen, pressed against the wall. Poor girl never did like much violence.

"Dean, calm your ass down _now"_ Eliot growled lowly. "Don't make me knock you out."

"Don't hurt him!" Sam called. He had recognized the hitter as he came forward to help. "Dean, wha-" He then saw the bloodied man being helped up and sputtered. "Oh, my god!"

"He killed my brother! Why'd you stop me? I'll make sure no one can bring him back!" Poor Dean was shaking with anger and pent up emotion and only then did everyone notice the tears on his face.

The momentary shock caused Eliot to uncharacteristically lose his grip a little. Which in turn allowed the upset man to slip free. Dean lunged again and the hitter grabbed one arm as the youngest Winchester grabbed the other.

"Get him out!" Tom barked as he and Nate got Hardison to a booth and got a first aide kit.

"You don't understand! He _killed_ Sammy; my brother died in my arms because of this bastard and you're defending him!"

Customers who didn't know the hunters thought he was crazy and even the specialist didn't know what was happening. "C'mon let's go outside. Sam, help here. Parker, _go home_. I'll be back." He knew she wouldn't get the whole deal, none of his team knew his past with the Winchesters.

With the oldest brother still struggling, the guys dragged him outside with Anna in toe. Dean staggered outside and promptly threw up in the alley. This was too much. He'd pushed down all those feelings of grief and now he just saw his baby brother's killer after they had seen him shot full of bullets two years ago. Finally he slumped against the Impala as Sam ripped open the door and plopped him in.

"Dean, what the hell was that? And Eliot, what're you doing here? And how in the world is that ass still alive. I killed him myself! He must be possessed," Sam fired off. He then began rummaging in his duffel for supplies.

"I work here, and Samuel Winchester, stop that. You are not killing anyone on my team," the Hitter growled.

"You know that freak?" Dean rasped, eyes still wild and face red. He leaned into Anna's touch though as she lay her hand on his neck. She was just as confused.

"What's going on here?" she asked as the voice of reason.

"That guy you just tried to pulverize is Alec Hardison, part of my team. If he's done something, I'll break his arm but I can assure you, he ain't who you're thinkin'."

"How can you say that? That's Jake. Sammy, you saw him," Dean groaned.

"He's right, that did look like him." He slid a hand to his spine at the phantom pain.

"But it's not. I know you boys are upset, but I swear he didn't kill Sam. I checked him out myself back when I joined them."

"But he could be a demon. Who knows what Azazel did before we offed their asses," the oldest argued.

Eliot ran a hand over his face. "Have I ever lied to anyone in your family?" The boys shook their heads. "Good, so you can trust me. I know Hardison looks like... _him_ but he's not that man. Everyone has a look-a-like, demonic or otherwise. The kid annoys me but do you think I'd have let him near Parker or Nate if I thought he was dangerous?"

Dean rested his head back and closed his eyes as Anna bandaged his hands and black eye.

"But then what happened?" she asked.

"Wish I knew, Darlin'. As I said, everyone's got a double."

"I - I um am sorry, cowboy. I didn't mean to hurt your friend, I just -" Dean choked again.

"It's alright, kid." Eliot rested a hand on both boys' knees in a rare show of affection. These men had been like family to him and Lindsey. And he knew they would help if there came a time he couldn't protect Parker or his team of thieves. "I understand the feelin', so don't apologize."

"I can't uh go back in there. Not right now," Dean whispered sheepishly. He was embarrassed but could still feel other emotions in his system. Sam patted his arm letting him know he was ok.

"I get ya, it's fine. I'll go in and explain. And I'm sure if you help clean up - when Hardison's not there - Tom will let you off the hook."

"Thanks Eliot," Sam smiled. "Sorry I didn't see you sooner."

"No problem, kiddo. You boys head back to the motel, get some rest, and I'll call ya. Ok?" he asked as he stood. "Anna, nice meeting you. Dean's lucky to have you."

"You too, and I'm the lucky one." She smiled and Dean kissed her knuckles.|

'_Yup that boy is going soft_' Eliot thought fondly. "Ya'll take care of yourselves and don't forget to look me up."

"Will do, Spencer," Sam smiled before climbing into the driver's seat and Anna in the back.

"Sammy, you are _not_ driving."

"Dean, you just..."

Eliot laughed lightly before trudging back into McRory's. Yeah, with a little sleep, beer, and quiet Dean Winchester would be fine. He surveyed the hurricane, both in the bar and to the hacker's face. "I think you'll live," he offered.

"El, man, what the hell was that?" Hardison choked, hissing as an alcohol wipe was pressed to his cheek.

"Yes, I think you owe us an explanation as to why that man tried to kill us," Nate said sternly.

"They're family," Parker piped up from her corner.

"Parker, I thought I told you - ya know, nevermind." Eliot shook his head. "Long story short, that was Dean and Sam and I knew their daddy some years ago."

"And why did that freak want to _kill_ me?"

"Because... someone who looks almost exactly like you tried to kill Dean's brother, the kid with shaggy hair and the busted arm," he half-lied.

"Excuse me? I didn't ever do something like that!" Hardison squeaked. "I'm not a fighter, baby," he drawled, probably trying to get sympathy from Parker.

"So, is Dean ok?" the blonde asked.

"Is _he_ ok?"

Eliot ignored the hacker and turned to his girlfriend and Nate. "Yea, he will be. Dean has just... well, let's just say he and Sam have been through alot." He white-lied his way through the story, only vaguely mentioning that Sam was severely stabbed. And that was all he told; leaving out how they met and who the guys are.

By the end Hardison's mouth hung open and Nate was pouring drinks. Parker had curled into Eliot's side, leg still bouncing from the rush of the night.

"Well, it sounds like Dean just needs time. We all have our skeletons," the mastermined reasoned. "They seem like good people."

"They're the good guys," the hitter smirked. "But I suggest next time you see that Impala here, Hardison ain't in eye line. Unless you want a repeat of tonight," he directed at the kid.

"Oh no thank you. Once was enough. But I understand."

"He just needs to get used to it, it's been ingrained in him to take care of Sammy since he was four. It's understandable what he did but he apologizes."

"Do you think he'd let me drive that car?" Parker asked, nudging her boyfriend's side.

Laughter broke out. "Oh, sweetheart, no I don't."

"Meanie," she pouted.

**THE END**


End file.
